


smooch and surprise

by LadyPrince



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrince/pseuds/LadyPrince
Summary: Abel is almost one-thousand percent sure that Deimos hates him.So why in the world did the fighter just kiss him andsmileabout it?





	smooch and surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I love Abel and Deimos and if I ever think of anything else fluffy and inexplicably sweet, I'll add to this. For now, this'll just be finished. Maybe.
> 
> Anyway, Abel/Deimos cute. Cain/Helios hot. Abel/Helios/Cain cute.

Abel is pretty sure that Deimos hates him. Call it a hunch, a gut instinct, an educated guess, the realization of the uselessness of his existence mingling in with how the other man definitely hates him. He has to hate him, there is literally no other way to explain how Deimos glares at him every second of his life and looks at him with the desire to murder him and maybe eat his corpse so that no one will find him ever again.

So can someone explain to him why Deimos just kissed him? Perhaps he is a bit daft. Maybe he is just hallucinating and his useless self is having the most absurd dream one can have.

Yes, absolutely, it is most definitely-

_“Deimos what the fuck!”_

No, this is not a dream. There is a very heavy weight on his lap, a man kissing his mouth, a man that is not Cain, who is kissing him at this very moment. Abel just _stares_ wide-eyed at Deimos when he finally backs away, licking his lips, and he taps at his mouth for a bit before he leans forward to kiss him again.

Cain grabs the back of Deimos’s jacket and yanks him back, nearly throwing him off of Abel’s lap, and everyone _stares_ at the scene. Ethos has stopped chewing the cafeteria food, looking almost like a chipmunk as he tries to take the scene in, and Praxis looks hilariously heartbroken. Phobos looks like he doesn’t know if he wants to strangle him or Deimos, and Cain…

Well, Cain looks ready to commit mass-murder, so Abel can safely say that nothing has changed, he supposes. Cain always looks ready to commit mass-murder. Sometimes less so. “Deimos, what the - what the fuck!” he sputters out again, uselessly loud, and Deimos looks over his shoulder at him before he yanks himself away from Cain and gives Abel another kiss.

A gasp - he thinks it’s Ethos this time who has gasped, not that he blames him - and Deimos grabs at Abel’s collar, holding him in place while his tongue prods its way past his lips and into his mouth. Cain stands rooted behind Deimos, his face slackjawed and his entire body stiff and at a loss as to what to do that Abel almost laughs. Almost.

It is very, _very_ hard to laugh when your mouth is full of tongue. Two tongues, in fact. He moans into the kiss, his face flushing and then quickly draining of colour when he remembers they are all at the Mess Deck, and he grabs at Deimos’s shoulders and manages to shove him off with a bit of difficulty. “Dei - Deimos?” Abel squawks out, and the moment his voice pierces through the shocked veil everyone begins to murmur among themselves and Cain lets out an inarticulate noise of confusion and perhaps rage. “Why did you kiss me?”

“...” Deimos tilts his head and smiles as he, predictably, gives silence as an answer to Abel. He doesn’t know what he has been expecting, but an answer really will have been nice to have. Deimos stands up before him then, wiping the dust away from his pants, and he leans close to kiss Abel’s nose before he straightens up and backs away. He is given a small wave, making Deimos look far sweeter and kinder than Abel guesses he is [he has seen the knife the man carries around just because!] and he gives a tiny wave back, absolutely overwhelmed.

An air kiss, then Deimos’s expression is blank once more, the fighter keeping his head low and walking past Cain without even a glance his direction, and Abel opens and closes his mouth repeatedly like the betta fish he has back home. Speaking of betta fish, he hopes Ally is okay and hasn’t murdered anyone.

He isn’t even given a second to regain himself Cain is grabbing at his face and staring into his soul, squinting his eyes, and he looks like he is about to say something until someone yells his name and his own fighter has to shove himself away and leave for his duties.

Abel gets the feeling, however, that Cain - and definitely _Deimos_ \- is not finished with him. Why can’t things just be easy?

**Author's Note:**

> [ Pillowfort. ](https://www.pillowfort.social/transistor) | [ Tumblr. ](https://transistories.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/EmptyHeartLover)


End file.
